


Life, Wish Me Well

by LostParadies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Romance, friendships, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostParadies/pseuds/LostParadies
Summary: Lee Taeyong is doing his best at living knowing it was his second chance to a fulfilling life.But when a boy named Ten came into the picture, his little sister suddenly coming home after escaping their parents and his position in the family becoming a great deal for the future, life seemed more than it meets the eye for Taeyong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Please be reminded that this is merely a work of Fiction. Therefore, not all scenarios depict reality, I do not own all characters and their true personalities are not necessarily being portrayed in this story, all names other than the celebrities mentioned are purely coincidental and the settings of the story are not necessarily accurate.
> 
> This written work is subjected to copyright. Anyone who copies my work shall be given right sanction. All works belong to LostParadies.
> 
> Thank you. Enjoy reading.

**Chapter One**

 

 

> “Yong... Wake up”

Huh? Taeyong stirred from his sleep and he felt like he was being shaken. He opened up his eyes, still half asleep, when he saw his brother Taeil standing beside his bed and was tapping his shoulder.

Taeil had yet to be dressed for the day, still in his pajamas and slippers, looking cheerful this morning as if he woke up on the right side of his bed.

 

> “It’s your first day of school, man. Get up. I made breakfast” Taeil said before he started lifting Taeyong up from his position and patted his back and before Taeyong could even protest, his Hyung had already gone out of his room. He sighed to himself and yawned before going to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Time had flown too fast, Taeyong thought. One second he was spending summer listening to music, hanging out with his friends, practicing and helping Taeil out the next here he was already waking up early for the first day of school.

I have not done anything productive and life-changing at all, Taeyong closed his eyes and laughed pathetically at his life.

After Taeyong bathed and got dressed, he slipped on his shoes and got his empty bag which he brings just for accessory then he ran downstairs, only to be greeted by silence.

Everyday... Everyday, Taeyong waits. He waits for the day that when he goes downstairs he would see their parents firsthand and they would greet him, ask him how he has been. But how long does he have to wait for? How many more days, weeks and months does he have to wait for? It seems it was forever... It’s been a year since they’ve gone back to Korea, after all. They’re always so busy managing business abroad, they don’t have time for their two sons.

Taeyong slumped his shoulders and headed onto their kitchen to see his Taeil Hyung preparing the table with the help of two of their maids. Taeyong, more than anything at the moment was not only missing their parents but he was also envious of the fact that his Taeil Hyung won’t be starting his classes in university until next month. His Hyung had more time to himself and he could relax for who knows how long just until finally the clock strikes in time for school.

 

> “You dyed your hair again?” Taeil noticed Taeyong’s presence and he knew there was something wrong, there was something bothering his brother but instead of bringing it up he simply started acknowledging the fact that his brother had his hair color changed within a flash. It was only last week that his hair was in its natural dark brown color but now it’s back to normal with all the spontaneous change.
> 
> “I did my best to pick out the least noticeable. Good morning Halmeoni, Noona” Taeyong placed his bag down and showed his flaring red hair at Taeil who stood there looking as if he expected it before he bowed down to greet the two maids who was there helping Taeil. He always respected and loved their helpers. Seeking care and affection that their parents failed to shower him with, in them. They were the closest Taeyong ever got as a parent whenever their parents weren’t around which was almost all his life. He knew Taeil felt the same way towards them but his brother didn’t like to show it.
> 
> “Good morning, kiddo. You’re in twelfth grade already... Aigoo, how time flies” Misook Halmeoni patted Taeyong on the shoulder once he approached them and made him sit down on one of the chairs. Taeyong smiled shyly. These people watched him grow up and he’s just as surprised as them. He just can’t believe he was able to live his life this long and he had hoped he can live it much longer.

Taeyong thought his life ended when the only person who he loved and adored just as much as she loved him, passed away. Little did Taeyong knew it was only just the beginning of his new life. He was put for adoption by his existing relatives because they couldn’t support him after his Mom died... Clearly, Taeyong was no longer the innocent boy. He had been dumped with pain and suffering at such a young age.

Not long after staying in an orphanage, he then got adopted by the Moon family and everyone around him told him he was so fucking lucky to be adopted by such rich and influential people who owns business in several parts of the world. But it wasn’t what Taeyong wanted, it wasn’t what he needed... He only wanted his Mom back. He only wanted for his Mom to take care of him more.

Yes, he had his Taeil Hyung and all this wealth just right in front his face but it will never amount to a mother’s priceless love. Never.

Taeyong blocked the thoughts out of his head and finished his breakfast as quick as he could. He thought that he wasn’t going to make his day any worse than it already is. They’re now in twelfth grade, after all. It’s about time their batch ruled the whole high school.

 

> “Hyung, thanks for the breakfast. I’ll be going now, everyone! Have a good day!” As soon as he placed down his chopsticks, Taeyong stood up from his seat grabbing his which was lying on the floor and bowed goodbye to everyone before jogging outside to pick up his bike from their lawn.

I might as well enjoy the morning breeze while riding the bike to school, Taeyong smiled at the idea before he slung his backpack on one of his shoulders and hopped on his bike, pedaling casually until he was out of their residence.  
  
Taeyong, totally forgetting about his worries, chuckled while the wind blew on his face as he pedaled faster and faster. He raised his arms in the air as if he was the only person around to enjoy the morning and he lets go of all his problems, right at that moment.

 

> “Dude. I was waiting for you, man” Taeyong reached the parking lot of the school and was parking his bike when his best friend, Johnny Seo, showed up. Incomplete in uniform, Johnny coolly walked up to Taeyong, holding his messenger bag on top of his shoulders.
> 
> “We’re late again” Taeyong shook hands with him in a brotherly way after locking his bike then they started walking up to where the inaudible complain of students with their hands up above their heads, kneeling on the floor and their gym teacher, Mr. Bong, scolding them while wearing his usual track suit and favorite whistle.
> 
> “We’re not late. We’ve just always had our own schedule of what time to go to school” Johnny commented to which they both laughed at as they walk nearer their deaths.

It was only like yesterday, when Taeyong first got punished for being late to school and for violating many other rules. And now, he started to walk towards Mr. Bong as if to greet an old friend that he hasn’t seen for a long time. You could say, Taeyong was like a regular customer to him.

 

> “Taeyong-ah, Johnny-ssi... Aigoo... I wondered when the two of you would show up... Now, get on your knees! Palli!” Mr. Bong smiled at the two of them then patted their backs and Taeyong couldn’t help but smirk.

He bowed to Mr. Bong as a greeting but just as he and Johnny was about to walk away they were both dragged by their collars and was pushed down to the ground and when Taeyong was finally kneeling down, he gaped at Mr. Bong who was now giving them a teasing look. Taeyong thought he was going to let them off this first day of school from being late but then he guessed old habits die hard and so does favoritism for students.

Just when Taeyong was planning to just run up to their classroom and escape Mr. Bong, their class president, Nakamoto Yuta, along with Jung Jaehyun, the two people who complete their gang of friends, came strutting down the hall with all smiles that could save the whole universe plastered on their faces.

 

> “Ssaem... If you don’t mind, I’ll handle these two pigs here. They’re in the same class as we are” Yuta said as he approached Mr. Bong and gave him the best smile he could offer while Jaehyun helped up Johnny and Taeyong to their feet.
> 
> “Well, if it isn’t my favorite student, Na Banjang... If you please, Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo here are giving me a headache. Make sure to give them a nice hit to the head for me” Mr. Bong who was ready to grab Yuta’s collar thinking he was just another troublesome student, suddenly lit up when he realized it was Yuta who was talking and gave him a side hug before dismissing them.

Yuta wasn’t just Mr. Bong’s favorite, he was every teachers’ favorite student in Neo, Culture and Technology High. All of them could melt at his smile and way of talking. He arrived from Japan, after his father switched jobs and his mother purchased a chicken restaurant here in Korea, when they were in 8th Grade. He immediately became the top two among their class and was soon enough elected as Class 3’s president. Yuta was a decent student, got decent grades but then he has Taeyong, Johnny and Jaehyun as his friends. He smells and reflects of trouble and swag like any of the three.

Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh and gave his three friends a pat in the shoulder as soon as they were out of Mr. Bong’s radar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

 

 

 

> “We have a new classmate coming in, by the way. Oh wait... Maybe he has come in already, who knows?” Yuta spoke up as soon as he sips down his second banana milk while the four of them sat by the grounds of school, obviously ditching the first period of their class.
> 
> “That’s nice. Maybe Taeyong can get laid this year” Jaehyun commented earning him laughs from Johnny and Yuta and a shove coming from Taeyong who almost choked in his drink.

They were meters away from Mr. Bong and his line of late students when Johnny suddenly held out two plastic bags to Yuta, Jaehyun and Taeyong, one filled with banana milk and the other with snacks, coming from his messenger bag and suggested they hang around the bleachers since they have homeroom for first subject and their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Haseun, who they know wouldn’t mind the trouble of skipping her class.

 

 

 

> “Can’t say I disagree. We just want to see you happy, you do know that right?” Johnny replied as he looked at Taeyong and smiled warmly.

All of them could still remember what happened that night. It was during their ninth grade, the four friends had an agreement to hang around a PC room or the whole night then decided to sleepover at Johnny’s place. They drank the whole night away, thanks to Johnny’s cousin who legally bought them alcohol. One moment they were talking about casual stuff and the next, everyone as so absorbed in listening to a game of truths.

It was also the night that Taeyong revealed to Johnny, Jaehyun and Yuta that he was actually bisexual and he could no longer stand keeping it as a secret from them. As soon as he spoke up about it, not knowing whether it was really what he wanted to say at the moment or he simply blurted it out because of the alcohol, it still felt like a slap back to reality to his three friends. Yuta, who was is open to dating anybody, couldn’t help but hug the boy, Johnny patted his back and shrugged it off coolly thinking that there’s nothing wrong about being true to yourself and Jaehyun smiled pinching Taeyong in the cheeks telling him he’s proud of Taeyong.

Taeyong remembered that thought this morning and he smiled even though he sometimes hates himself for being who he is. He was still thankful for his friends because they didn’t think much of it and actually respected it, for sticking up with him despite the difficulty and for supporting him for who he actually is.

His gender did not change the way his friends saw Taeyong and it felt like hundreds of rocks being thrown out of his heavy heart. It made Taeyong lessen the way he beats himself up for who he is because back when he used to keep it as a secret he couldn’t help but over think knowing that Korean culture is known to be conservative and still far from being accepting of what is not in the norm and many people who come out tend to become bullied and discriminated by others. He was afraid people would also treat him that was, it was really difficult for Taeyong but he was able to breathe when his friends showed their acceptance.

 

 

 

> “It looks like we’ve wasted enough time. Let’s get going before we start looking like pigs, plus the bell’s about to ring for second period. Oh and Jaehyunnie, you need to come to the clinic. Nurse Oh wants to talk to you about something” Yuta stood up before stretching out his arms and started dusting off his pants. They all followed him after cleaning their mess, ready to go back inside and finally attend class and as soon as Jaehyun was told he needed to swing by the clinic, he waved them a goodbye, said he’ll see them at lunch break and jogged inside while Taeyong, Johnny and Yuta went upstairs to their classroom.

The three was greeted by their classmates who were standing, talking with their best friends, others were sleeping and as soon as everyone heard the door open they all scurried back to their seats thinking it was their next teacher but everyone sighed in relief when they realized it was only their class president and two of their classmates. Everyone muttered that they scared them but they quickly went back to each other’s businesses as of nothing had happened.

 

 

 

> “Yeorobeun...” This time it was really their teacher, Mrs. Haseun, who appeared in front of the class and Yuta stood up but before he could even signal his classmates to greet her, she mentioned for him to sit down.
> 
> “Thank you, Na Banjang but no need for greetings. This will be quick. I only want for you guys to welcome your new classmate this year. He is from Thailand and he’s quite gotten the hang of speaking Korean” Mrs. Haseun said earning glances and cheers from everyone after hearing that they will have a new classmate, while Johnny who sits beside Taeyong nudged him after seeing the boy lacking care with the big news in front of them.

Everyone gasped and it finally caught Taeyong’s attention when a lean boy, wearing eyeglasses and smiling with his pearly white teeth came inside their classroom. He looked friendly and Taeyong couldn’t help but stare at him.

 

 

 

> “Annyeonghaseyo. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul-imnida. But it’s really a hassle to call me all that so you can call me Ten, instead. It’s nice to meet all of you, I hope we all get along well” Ten spoke up, bowing and waving his hands at everyone in the class. The new boy spits confidence and cheerfulness as if he was ready to go on about everything and Taeyong felt his cheeks flush when he looked at him but then Mrs. Haseun called his name all of a sudden making him stand up from his seat by instinct.
> 
> “Mr. Lee, I appoint you as Ten’s buddy for the day. Show him around the school. I’m sure Jaehyun, Johnny and Na Banjang would be very willing to help. Ten, you can sit on the vacant chair beside Johnny. See you at dismissal, kids” Mrs. Haseun started ordering around and after Taeyong got told of what he was supposed to do, he sat down while watching Ten make his way to the empty seat beside Johnny. He and Ten made eye contact and Taeyong nodded at him together with a small smile.
> 
> “Oh and nice hair, Taeyong-ssi” Everyone turned their attention back to the door, seeing that Mrs. Haseun went back and peeked inside only to point at Taeyong’s hair and wink at him. Taeyong laughed and saluted her before eventually leaving.

Second period started after a few minutes and everyone has already settled down. Taeyong stood up to get his notebook inside his locker and he came back to his seat noticing that Johnny was already happily conversing with Ten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

After waking up, cooking breakfast and waking up his little brother Taeyong and watch him leave for school, Taeil took the time to get ready and bid everyone a goodbye before walking out of their house, dragging himself to the car.

He was supposed to meet Kim Doyoung, his batch mate from high school and former music club vice president, to finalize their off-campus accommodation for university. They both happen to have decided to pursue music in college and entered Seoul National University, which made the both of them closer to each other.

Taeil couldn’t but sigh with all the thoughts that was in his head. He was final with pursuing music as his career. It took him the years of his middle school and high school to decide all that. He was really stressed then, knowing his parents would sooner or later bring up the fact that he was the heir of their business and he was going to be forced to take up the same degree as his mother and father did but before it could come up he already had an answer.

It’s not that he did not want any part of the family business, considering that he looks up to the greatness of his father but Taeil realized it wasn’t his dream to become a business man, a hotel tycoon. Taeil didn’t like the idea of him being stuck in a suit for the rest of his life, attending meetings and parties for the sake of connections and nothing but business in his mind.

Taeil wanted a carefree life. He wanted to live like a normal person and not become dependent of the riches his parents provide them, that’s why he made them sit down and listen to what he had to say when they showed up unannounced when they asked for Taeil to meet them at a restaurant to have dinner, last five months ago, way before Taeil had his graduation ceremony.

 

> _“Taeil-ssi, please come with me. You have an urgent meeting with your parents”_

_Taeil just came home from school, who sent Taeyong home long before him knowing that his little brother didn’t like to be kept waiting just because of Taeil’s private class which he had to attend that day, when he was approached by their family driver and was dragged inside the backseat of the car._

_Their driver, Mr. Yoon, didn’t even wait for Taeil’s response and immediately drove outside of their house and straight to the restaurant where their family celebrated Taeil’s birthday._

_Taeil didn’t exactly have the idea of what was happening when he got out of the car after thanking Mr. Yoon._ _He was simply confused by the uncalled arrival of his parents and of the sudden request for dinner._

_He went inside the restaurant, repeatedly fixing his uniform, because he didn’t even got the chance to change to at least fresh clothes. He was then greeted by a waiter and was assisted to the farthest room for VIPs._

_When they arrived, the waiter dismissed himself and Taeil saw his parents from the faint crack of the door who seemed to be arguing._

 

> _“Eommoni, Abeoji...” Mr. and Mrs. Moon immediately stopped and looked at their eldest son who was standing by the doorway of the private room they just booked._
> 
> _“Taeil, come inside” Mr. Moon motioned for his son to come in and Taeil diligently went in, bowing as a sign of respect and sat beside his mother while his father sat across him._

_Taeil wanted to ask why they were there, how her little sister who was back in Australia was doing and if everything was alright but before Taeil could even open his mouth he was interrupted once again._

 

> _“We’ll get to the point very quick, Taeil... We called you for dinne-_ _Mr. Moon started, but he was cut off by Mrs. Moon who glared and shushed her husband._

_Taeil felt his hands being lifted and Mrs. Moon clasped it between hers. His Mom’s hand was very warm that it feels like being hugged by her._

_You can immediately recognize the age lines between her palms and the roughness that came along with it due to hard work. Taeil couldn’t help but be brought back to a memory from his childhood, the one when he got sick and got burdened with fever... During that time his Mom also held his hand the same way. It was one of the very few good memories he had with his Mom that Taeil cherished very dearly._

 

> _“Adeul... We’re sorry for coming unannounced and for calling you in for dinner all of a sudden. It’s just that your Dad and I thought it was time for the three of us to talk about something very important. We didn’t want to disrupt Taeyong from studying, that’s why it’s only the three of us tonight. We would also appreciate it if you don’t tell Taeyong about this...” Mrs. Moon explained and halfway through did only Taeil realized what this dinner was meant for._

_They wanted to talk to him about college, university and what course he will be taking because it will determine his position in their company soon._

_Taeil let out a sigh and removed his hand from his Mom’s grasp, he suddenly felt bitter._

_Just as when he thought this dinner wasn’t leading to what he dreaded the most, it actually was. It wasn’t for anything else... Taeil should’ve known._

_He knew this would be brought up sooner or later. He had a responsibility to take in their business, being the heir and eldest son, all that stuff. But it was only at this moment Taeil started realizing what he really needed._

_No... What he really wanted._

 

> _“Look Eommoni, Abeoji... I- I have been thinking about it for a long time now and I don’t want to be a part of the company. I don’t want anything to do with it. You know how I’ve always dreamed of becoming a musician. You can’t force me to do something I don’t want to do. I’m sorry” Taeil explained._

_That’s right, he didn’t want any part of their business. It is big, yes. It is what Taeil lived off of, yes. But it isn’t what was important and it isn’t what Taeil sees as a quality life for him._

 

> _“We know that, son... But that’s the reason we wanted to talk to you. You can always come back to music after everything’s sorted out. Music can be your hobby. I know you are very much aware of your responsibility. You are our son, you are supposed to carry out the business after us” Mrs. Moon reasoned out but there’s no way Taeil was going to change his mind. He had it all laid out in his head and he had his thoughts sorted out._

_Taeil might’ve sounded irresponsible but he never saw himself in the shoes of a businessman. Taeil didn’t have the tongue to speak it, but he wanted to ask why couldn’t they ask Taeyong, he was capable of doing all they wanted Taeil to do as well._

 

> _“I want to live my own life, without feeling forced to do anything that I do not wish to do... I’m sorry. Eommoni, Abeoji, I-, please excuse me. I don’t think I can stay here any longer” Taeil sighed. He could see tears welling up his Mom’s eyes but as much as it hurt Taeil to see that, he couldn’t just sacrifice the rest of his life for their business._

_He was being selfish, Taeil knew that but there’s not going back now._

After that, his parents never brought up anything about it or that day anymore and whenever they would call to check up on Taeil and Taeyong, it was all just robotic conversations. Their parents would ask how they were, the two brothers would tell them they were doing okay, so on and so fort...

Taeil eventually arrived in Sillim-dong, meeting up with Doyoung at a cafe nearby the place they were deciding on renting out.

 

> “Yah, wasseo?” Doyoung saw Taeil coming inside the cafe and he went up to him, greeting his friend and guided him to their table.
> 
> “I already ordered us some coffee, if you don’t mind” Doyoung said and Taeil smiled, immediately opening his phone to check the status and specifics of the flat they were eyeing.

As soon as their drinks arrived, the two started talking about their plan and how they were going to split up the rent.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 

During their lunch break Taeyong took the time to show Ten around the school, eating their lunch while they roam around the campus without the company of Yuta and Johnny who were lounging around the cafeteria with some of their friends and juniors while Jaehyun wasn’t able to eat lunch with them like he promised because their baseball coach demanded for an immediate meeting. They insisted that Taeyong and Ten spend their time nicely.

Ten was seeming to be getting closer with the three, but Taeyong who wasn’t exactly the most talkative type around people who he isn’t close with only got to properly talk with him this lunch. And although it felt forced because Yuta and Johnny forced him to tour Ten around by himself, Taeyong felt glad about it deep inside him.

> “That’s the library over there which we’re only allowed to visit if needed during classes and during dismissals for late studying” Taeyong and Ten was outside, passing through the open hallway where the tenth grade classrooms are located when Taeyong pointed at the second floor where they could see the never ending bookshelves from the glass window.
> 
> “Oh. I really don’t read much so I don’t think I’m going to be a usual visitor of the place” Ten nodded then shrugged after taking a bite from his sandwich, telling Taeyong about his relationship with books. Ten didn’t want to admit it but he still found the whole place amazing despite seeing the school a few weeks prior to this day perhaps it was because he was only able to actually absorb everything, and it was all new and fresh to him.
> 
> “Which rooms do you still want to see? The gym or somewhere else?” Taeyong asked Ten nonchalantly and he looked at him but Ten was scanning the scenery before him that he did not exactly understood what Taeyong said or even noticing that the boy was staring at him admiringly.
> 
> “Hyung, I did hear you have clubs here... How do you join in one? Do you like have a club fair? What do you do?” Ten met Taeyong’s eyes, smiling brightly while he asked the question making Taeyong wake up from his trance. He was also startled by the fact that Ten called him Hyung. They were classmates, they were supposed to be casual with each other and that just made Taeyong confused but other than that he was internally screaming out of embarrassment.

Taeyong recoiled and laughed awkwardly, wishing Ten did not notice him staring and immediately passed the thought off from his head and breathed sharply before responding to Ten. What am I even doing, seriously? Taeyong thought to himself and shook his head.

> “We no longer hold club fairs during twelfth grade, so you can only sign up for the club you want to join in on club meetings. You get to pick two, your regular club which hold meetings during mondays and your sports club which is during thursdays. Do you already have one in your mind?” Taeyong responded after recollecting himself from the embarrassment he just caught and took the sandwich wrapper from Ten’s hand after seeing that the boy was already finished eating. Taeyong really likes cleaning, since he hates germs and all and as soon as he saw the wrapper in Ten’s hand it was his immediate reaction to fold it nicely, not crumple it up, and throw it to the garbage bin. He really enjoys taking care of other people, as well.
> 
> “I really want to join Dance Club or a dance crew, if you have that. Back in Thailand I was in a dance school and I just want to continue dancing” Ten answered him happily while staring at Taeyong’s hands folding the sandwich wrapper nicely and silently wondering why he had to do that and clean up his trash and Ten simply smiled warmly as a sign of thank you, Taeyong noticed it but he decided not to react much about it right now.
> 
> “Hey, what a coincidence I’m also in the dance club! You better prepare yourself later on for an audition then. The kids would be very glad. Jaehyun is also in it” Taeyong exclaimed enthusiastically and high-fived Ten. In fact, Taeyong was so glad to find that out about Ten and now that he thinks about it maybe dancing was the reason he thought Ten had a good built and healthy appearance. And maybe they could hang out more often because of dancing. Finally, Taeyong found out something about Ten that they both take interest in.

He totally knew it... He was starting to like Ten but Taeyong was unsure of what to feel about it because he thought that there was a large possibility that Ten may only see him as a friend and nothing else.

But Taeyong decided to put off the thought and simply made it his goal to become close to Ten.

After their lunch break and Taeyong finished showing Ten around, they had P.E for first period in the afternoon which turned into a free period due to their teacher who was apparently in a meeting with their school’s director and forgot to inform Mrs. Haseun about it therefore there was no substitute teacher provided.

The class went by with the students mostly taking a nap, going to the cafeteria to eat and finishing other homework and eventually their PA System opened and announced that it was now time for their respected regular club meetings.

Taeyong got left inside the classroom together with Yuta, Johnny and Ten as he was tasked to clean their room for the day while the three waited for him. As they were hanging around, they chatted Ten about different stuff and Taeyong was simply listening as he cleaned diligently, cleaning every inch and corner or the room until finally Johnny got bored and pushed him outside the room to head to their respective clubs.

> “You feeling excited?” Yuta asked Ten as the four of them walked downstairs, passing by the Teachers’ Lounge and heading to the left where the school studio was located.
> 
> “Nervous, more like. But I’m sure it’s going to be fun” Ten shrugged before looking back at Taeyong and Johnny who was walking behind him and Yuta, smiling to see that the two were laughing at something they were talking about.

Ten felt really happy. He thought he would have a hard time to adjust with the new environment but then he thinks he already found his friends. He feels comfortable with them as if he has known them his whole life.

It made Ten think of his friends back in Thailand and how he wished they knew these guys he was hanging out with right now because they’d probably be good friends too.

> “Hey! Have I told you that the Music Club and Dance Club are pretty much one club? Sorry, I forgot. Man, it would really be an awesome year! Maybe we’d get to compete in like interschool contests or do busking this time around” Johnny stated excitedly, putting his arms over Yuta and Ten while Taeyong was exclaiming agreements behind them.
> 
> “So, the two of you are in the Music Club?” Ten asked, pointing at Johnny and Yuta who both nodded enthusiastically.
> 
> “I’m a DJ and Yuta sings. Welcome to the club, my friend!” Johnny said with Ten only realizing that they’ve already arrived at the studio after Yuta opened the door and Ten was greeted by bunch of young people who stood up as soon as they heard the door unlock, looking at Ten with curiosity.
> 
> “Hyungs! Hey man! What’s up, guys?” Greeting the four of them with a big smile and each a high-five was a younger male, towering over most of them except Johnny.
> 
> “Oh! Sunbaenim!” Simultaneously, a kid smaller than the first guy approached Ten and decided to pull him towards the other people who were inside and although Ten felt flustered and shy, he decided to go along with it after realizing that the kid who dragged him was the one who he met this morning inside the Teachers’ Office. Ten remembered that his name was Chenle and told him that he was actually Chinese.

Ten was first introduced to the members of the Dance Club which included Wong Yukhei, the tall kid who greeted them when they entered and who Ten found out was Chinese and very much talkative, Mark Lee, a tenth grade student who came from Canada, Zhong Chenle and Huang Renjun who are Chinese, one laughs like a dolphin and the other is a savage, Na Jaemin, a cute kid and Mark’s classmate and lastly, Park Jisung, the maknae of the two clubs combined, he is very good at dancing and is Chenle and Renjun’s classmate.

Before the Music Club introduced themselves to Ten, Johnny decided to show him a song cover that they were working on and to which Ten danced to. The Music Club included Qian Kun, Yukhei’s classmate and the club’s ‘Mom’, Kim Jungwoo, Yukhei’s boyfriend, a very timid but cute boy, Lee Jeno, who looked like the younger version of Lee Donghae from the famous group Super Junior who graduated from Neo, Culture and Technology High School as well, and lastly, Lee Donghyuck or Haechan, the one with a very good voice and is in a love-hate relationship with his best friend Mark Lee from the other tenth grade class.

After introducing themselves, Ten took the time to familiarize himself with each and every one of them until finally challenged by the younger members to show them what he got when it comes to dancing. Ten decided to dance to the song SexyBack which earned a lot of praise from the kids and Taeyong who was watching silently in a corner during Ten’s performance could not help but choke in his own spit and only regaining his composure after realizing that everyone was down to the center of the studio dancing randomly to the mix that Johnny dropped and were all having fun.

The day ended with everyone becoming close to Ten and each of them started going out of the studio to go home and rest for the day, bidding Ten a goodbye and saying they’ll see him tomorrow.

> “Taeyong Hyung!” Jisung shouted at Taeyong, who sprinted past him as if running late for a very important meeting.
> 
> “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jisung-ah! Tell your other Hyungs that I’ll go first! Don’t forget to eat your dinner!” Taeyong shouted back at him, slowing down for a while and looking back at Jisung who were walking with his other friends towards the gate and waved at them before continuing on.

In reality, Taeyong just remembered he had a promise to keep from a very special person and thought he wasn’t going to make it so he hurriedly rushed out of the school building with his backpack and outside of the gates, sprinting as fast as he could, totally forgetting about the bike he brought to school this morning, and turned left to his destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
